<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iridescent by cheese_rings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733465">Iridescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_rings/pseuds/cheese_rings'>cheese_rings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omegaverse, omegaverse with no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_rings/pseuds/cheese_rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boyz are all alphas and betas... or so they thought.</p><p>Except Chanhee's not, and he's growing resistant to suppressor medicine.</p><p>And Juyeon's noticing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doctor's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For reference:</p><p>Alphas: Sangyeon, Juyeon<br/>Beta-A (Betas with Alpha genes): Younghoon, Hyunjae, Sunwoo<br/>Beta-B (True Betas): Jacob, Changmin, Haknyeon<br/>Beta-O (Betas with Omega genes): Kevin, Eric<br/>Omega, but hiding it as a Beta-O: Chanhee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ll be okay, just take a deep breath.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s easy. I can do that</em>. Chanhee tried to keep himself from gritting his teeth into fine dust, clenching his fists on top of his lap to keep them from shaking and trembling like his heart inside its cage. Chanhee tried to concentrate on the lyrics of the song playing on the car radio, but it was in English and Chanhee couldn’t understand much of the song anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be there fast. It’s just a check-up.” Manager Seo glanced at him when they stopped at the streetlight. “I know how much you hate hospitals, but we need to get your check-up out of the way—there’s a comeback right around the corner and we’re just trying to avoid accidents.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, noona.” Chanhee nodded, true to his words. “I just… why can’t I be <em>normal</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk like that.” Manager Seo chastised, stepping up on the gas as the light turned green. “You’re normal, Chanhee. You’re just very, very special. Don’t ever look down on yourself, okay? <em>Chin up, sweetie</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee snorted at the manager’s attempt to make him laugh by talking in English with a very obvious and heavy Korean accent. He was thankful, though, not only for Manager Seo, but to all the staffs of Cre.Ker. They had kept his secret safe, they had kept <em>him</em> safe. It was all Chanhee could ask for, because the world was such a dangerous and prejudiced place to people like him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee is an Omega. Centuries ago, the human race has evolved to carry specific genes into the DNA. The ABO genes, as they were termed when the Human Genome Project was launched and discovered such gene set, dictated how the physiology and behavior of humans would be. The ABO gene has three genotypes: Alpha, Beta, and Omega, with alpha being the most dominant genotype and omega as the most recessive.</p><p> </p><p>Combinations could result in Beta-A, Beta-B, or Beta-C, which is how most of the population was comprised of by the turn of the 21<sup>st</sup> century. Alpha and omega numbers have been declining steadily due to violence resulting from their physiology and hormones, to the point where given a sample group of a hundred people, only one or two would either be an alpha or an omega.</p><p> </p><p>Omegas were generally characterized as weak, feminine, and nurturing. All things Chanhee hoped he would never appear as, though it was hard when his body itself has been presenting such signs since he came of age at eighteen. It was a horror show ever since—secretly going to the doctor to get prescribed pills to tamper his hormones, lying to his best friends, lying to his fans… it all felt so wrong and Chanhee had no one to blame but himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re overthinking again.” Manager Seo noted, hands tight on the steering wheel. “Do we also need to go to the psychiatrist?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay, noona. I’m just nervous. As you said, I absolutely <em>hate </em>hospitals.”</p><p> </p><p>He remembered during Flower Snack Shop, when they had to go to the hospital. Chanhee had been so nervous that the staff would conduct a thorough test on them. Chanhee had been so scared his secret would get out even before he had a chance to debut, but fortunately, Cre.Ker staff already called the hospital beforehand and warned them to not give out tests for the ABO gene. As far as The Boyz and The Bs know, Chanhee was a Beta-O.</p><p> </p><p>They parked near the back, where they also entered to avoid suspicion that an idol was getting checked up at one of the known ABO Centers in the country. By then, Chanhee had been consulting long enough to navigate the hospital without ever having to look up from the floor, face hidden with a mask and cap. He trailed after Manager Seo, keeping his head down and guard up. He might bump into a fan and that would spell disaster, so Chanhee made sure he was paying attention to his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Park?” Manager Seo knocked on the consultant’s private office. They were let in immediately, and Chanhee breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped inside the office and took his cap and mask off. Manager Seo was catching up with the good doctor, allowing Chanhee a few moments to himself to collect his thoughts to report back for the consultation.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been, dear?” Doctor Park asked, a kind smile on her tired but neat face. “You’ll have to excuse the lack of energy today, son. I’ve just gotten out of an operation that lasted 10 hours. It was a caesarian section, you know? Very technical and precise.”</p><p> </p><p>“An omega gave birth?” Chanhee blinked. “Were they…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a male omega.” Doctor Park confirmed, taking out Chanhee’s charts. “Natural birth is so difficult and life threatening to male omegas like you, so we decided to perform a C-Section instead. Anyway, how are you? Manager Seo said you want to increase your dose? Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee took a deep breath. “It’s just… I think my body’s getting immune? I leaked in my sleep last week, Doctor. It was horrible and absolutely embarrassing. It was a good thing laundry day was the day after so I managed to hide it well, but I really don’t want an incident like that to happen again. I live with two alphas.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve told me before.” The doctor sighed, looking at Chanhee’s charts. “We’ve already reached the maximum dose for your current one, but luckily for you, there’s a new drug on the market that you can take along with what you’re already drinking. An additive, you might call it. It boosts the effects of suppressors.”</p><p> </p><p>Manager Seo then stepped in, asking the very same question Chanhee was thinking of. “What are the side effects?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there won’t be any if you don’t stop taking them. The moment you miss a dose, your body will overproduce hormones and cause you extreme lethargy and pain.” Doctor Park peeked at Chanhee above her glasses. “Sweetheart, are you sure about this? Suppressors aren’t the healthiest drugs on the body, as you can see, you’re losing weight no matter how much you eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to be normal, doctor.” Chanhee finally let out, along with a tear that trailed down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, not liking how he was so easily emotional with the topic of his secondary sex.</p><p> </p><p>“You are normal.” Doctor Park reiterated what Manager Seo had told him earlier, what his parents and brother always told him, what the staffs at Cre.Ker always reminded him. “Choi Chanhee, you’re just very special. There’s no need to be embarrassed or sad about your secondary sex, it’s the way you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee nodded, not really in the mood to be chastised even more. No matter how many times he’d tell himself he was normal, that he wasn’t sick and twisted to the core, Chanhee would still feel inferior. It was a curse, his secondary sex, and Chanhee was determined to live his life without having to tend to or bow down to his hormones. Being an idol gave Chanhee a chance to be ‘normal’, as omegas were traditionally home buddies and never had a place in society.</p><p> </p><p>Recent times had seen a shift, with omegas taking leadership positions and gaining fame for reasons other than being an omega, but Chanhee persists that he wants to be <em>normal</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s your medication.” Doctor Park handed a prescription over. “Remember, always take it on time. One dose a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to the dorm was done in silence, with Chanhee securely clutching his bag that contained his new medicine on his lap. Manager Seo was silent too, but treated Chanhee to a burger through a drive-thru with the promise to eat more to make up for the weight loss caused by his suppressor medicines. Chanhee didn’t even realize how hungry he was until he smelled the burger, prompting Manager Seo to order two more just in case it wasn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p>Manager Seo dropped him off at the entrance of their dorm, and Chanhee decided to drink his first dose at the lobby. He refilled his bottled water and sat at one of the couches by the entrance, tearing the small box open to face the pink pill that will hopefully save his life. He downed it quickly, not wanting to waste time in case someone walks in on him. It would be hard to explain why he’s eating a pill.</p><p> </p><p>“Hee? What’re you doing here?” Kevin and Jacob were on their way out to film Simply K-Pop, and saw Chanhee sitting alone in the lobby. Jacob quickly walked over in concern, dragging a half-asleep Kevin along. “When did you get back? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“My feet hurt from walking, hyung. That’s all.” Chanhee lied, even motioning to his legs to emphasize his ‘pain’. “I asked Manager Seo to drop me off a few blocks away so I could take a walk, but my shoes are new so they’re biting into my skin. I might need to buy a bigger size next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Chanhee and his tiny feet.” Jacob smiled warmly, patting his head. “We gotta go now, Hee. Do you want us to call Eric to help you up? He’s just lazing around in the living room when we left.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, hyung, I can manage. Have fun filming.” Chanhee smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>He walked up to the elevator long after Jacob and Kevin left, sighing deeply as he had to continue the ruse that he was fine when he really wasn’t in front of his best friends, but that was life, Chanhee guessed. He pressed the elevator buttons and waited patiently, thinking about the two alphas in the dorm, Sangyeon and Juyeon.</p><p> </p><p>As the elder alpha, Sangyeon had naturally assumed the position of class leader in their group, though Juyeon sometimes contested his authority by joking around that he’d like to be the leader himself, only to be reminded of Sangyeon’s endless list of responsibilities, which would promptly turn Juyeon off. Chanhee smiled at the memory. He was very comfortable with the alphas, and they were with him, though Chanhee wondered if he would be treated differently if they knew he was an omega instead of a beta like they believed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you’re home!” Eric greeted him at the foyer, obviously very excited. “Did you bring food?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee handed him the last burger from the drive-thru earlier, and Eric cheered, hugging Chanhee tightly before disappearing back into the living room. Chanhee had a laugh at that—Eric really was a great bundle of energy to be around. A hug from the maknae was enough to recharge you even if you were drained as hell. It could be tiring sometimes, but Chanhee really needed that hug right there and then anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He walked into the dorm, noticing how most of the members were absent. They were probably in their rooms, catching up on sleep, or enjoying their time alone. Hyunjae was playing with Eric in the living room, asking Eric for a bite out of the burger Chanhee gave and getting hit in the face with a pillow for being so persistent.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Eric. Share the food.” Chanhee called out before stepping into his room.</p><p> </p><p>“But hyung~~!” Eric whined from the living room. Chanhee heard Hyunjae’s laugh of delight, though, so that must mean Eric shared the food with his hyung, at least. Chanhee emptied the contents of his bag into his cabinet, securing his medicine under some underwear and socks to avoid Eric suddenly and accidentally seeing them while going on a cleaning spree. It was a risk, but Chanhee had no choice. He merely prayed that Eric would never have the audacity to dig into his hyungs’ underwear drawers.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee laid on his bed, thinking hard again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m normal. Choi Chanhee, you’re normal.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings:<br/>- Vomiting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparations were already underway as Road to Kingdom neared, leaving Chanhee tired and drained more than ever before. He knew the life of an idol wasn’t all fun and games, there was hard work behind the smiles and songs. Chanhee was already a veteran at that—he was a two-year old idol with some years of experience as a trainee prior. He knew what he was getting into.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the cold reality sometimes hits him hard when he’s on the floor of the practice room, heaving and catching his breath as their choreographer continued on criticizing where they were lacking. Chanhee was only partially listening at that point, not really in the right mindset to practice anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Juyeon suddenly sat down beside him with a bottle of water, which he handed over to Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>very</em> beat.” Chanhee breathed out, unable to speak more at the moment. Juyeon took the water bottle back and pressed it on Chanhee’s forehead, muttering something about heating up, and Chanhee just relished the cold feeling washing over him because of the cold bottle. “Thanks. Blood sugar. Low.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mihawk just said we’re done for the day.” Juyeon reported to him. “The guys want to eat here first before going back to the dorm. What do you want to eat, Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rice. Sweets. Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon laughed and relayed Chanhee’s wish to the rest of the boys, who were all equally spent. Eric was tasked with calling the chicken place two blocks away, as he was the only one who could still stand and he was the youngest. Chanhee stayed unmoving on the floor, not at all budging even when Juyeon joined him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we were outside. I wanna see the night sky.” Juyeon hummed, staring at the ceiling as well. “Do you want to go star gazing some time, Chan? I don’t know what we can see in Seoul, and I doubt we’d be able to see something at all, but I want to try. Maybe we can see the moon instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Moon gazing?” Chanhee snorted. Juyeon was so whimsical and dreamy for an alpha, Chanhee thought. Not that Chanhee subscribed to stereotypes—god forbid, even. Chanhee was just drawn towards the idea that Juyeon was too soft and gentle on anyone to possibly succumb to his hormones and fight someone over territory seriously. Juyeon was just like that. <em>Soft and warm. </em>“I’m so hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same.” Younghoon groaned somewhere to Chanhee’s right. “It’s four in the morning and our first filming for Road To Kingdom is what, in ten hours? I don’t know if I’m nervous or just hungry or I just need to poo. I don’t know at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Haknyeon told his hyung it was probably constipation, and everyone laughed as loud as they could in their weary state. Hyunjae even managed to bark the loudest laugh even if he was suffering from a nosebleed from practicing so much. Chanhee didn’t feel sorry for themselves at their state, rather he felt proud of what they were doing: practicing the hardest to show The B their very best sides yet.</p><p> </p><p>Eric suddenly shot up. “Food is here! Sunwoo, you’re coming with me~ Help me carry the food!”</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo…” Sunwoo groaned, but got up from where he was lazing on the floor anyway. He followed after Eric, yawning, and Chanhee felt pity for their two youngest working so hard already in the early hours of the morning. “Can you wait until I have shoes on at least?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Juyeon prodded Chanhee again, and the two locked eyes. Chanhee raised an eyebrow, waiting for Juyeon to finish, and the older blew a raspberry, surprising Chanhee. “Are you worried for later? It’s gonna be our first performance on Road to Kingdom. It’s just ninety seconds but look how beat we already are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not worried.” Chanhee sighed, blowing a raspberry as well. “I’m very proud of how well we’ve practiced. I’m sure The B will love every second of our performance. Especially your part, Juyeon. That was so cool. The way you’d swish the sword around and then hit the ground? It was amazing to watch!”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon looked touched at the compliment, and so he prodded Chanhee’s arm in thanks. “That’s kind of you to say, but maybe you’re biased because you like me, Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Juyeonie, trust me, you’ll know if I like you.” Chanhee tried to get up, but his head felt heavy and dizzy. His vision was darknening and it was getting really hard to stay awake. “I’m really hungry right now.” He managed to choke out a laugh, earning some concerned pats from the members nearest to him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you don’t like me?” Juyeon pouted, obviously still not over the topic. “Chan-ah, I was your first friend at Cre.Ker and you don’t like me? That’s kind of harsh, you know. Have you only been hanging out with me out of necessity and not by choice? I take care of you too, you know!”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Chanhee poked Juyeon’s cheek, a small smile forming on his face. “Are such a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Their food and maknaes finally arrived, and Chanhee immediately dug into the jjamppong Juyeon ordered for him, moaning in satisfaction as his senses started clearing up again. He caught Juyeon staring at him blankly after a moment, and Chanhee raised his eyebrows, silently asking what’s wrong, only for Juyeon to look away with pink ears. Chanhee didn’t know what that was about, and he certainly didn’t want to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it happens, Chanhee reasoned with himself. Living with eleven other men does things to your sexuality. Maybe Juyeon was just having a moment of crisis or something. It happens, Chanhee thought, drinking water. Why was he so invested in it, anyway?</p><p> </p><p>“Omegas are getting kidnapped all over Korea.” Sangyeon suddenly announced, eyes glued onto his phone. All eleven of them had stopped eating, probably out of concern, but Chanhee had paused out of a sudden fear. “Apparently two were kidnapped in Daegu last week, and three are reported missing from Busan and Incheon just this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor dears.” Jacob frowned. “It must be hard living as an omega, huh? Having to constantly watch yourself and make sure you’re not in danger…” Chanhee didn’t like where the topic was headed towards. He had kept his secondary sex a secret from the group for so long, it was easy to pretend that he was a Beta-O, but sometimes, when the conversations lead to omegas and how much their little group pitied them, all Chanhee wanted was to scream. He didn’t want pity. He wanted equality. He wanted an equal chance to show the world he was capable of doing all the stuff omegas weren’t deemed fit to do.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell like baby lotion.” Juyeon suddenly told Chanhee. “Why don’t you smell like sweat?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chanhee asked dumbly, mind short-circuiting. At the back of his brain, Chanhee was inwardly panicking. “Why do you always tell me I smell like baby lotion?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just… I don’t know.” Juyeon looked away, chomping down on his own food. “You always smell nice, even when we’re drenched in sweat. I thought it was because you’re a Beta-O, but Kevin and Eric don’t smell like you… I just… how do you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee’s blood ran cold. An alpha had managed to smell his pheromones even through increased doses and stronger, new medicine. “Maybe you’re just biased to smelling me.” <em>Oh, wait, that didn’t sound right. Shit. </em>“I mean, maybe you just associate the smell with me –”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon suddenly leaned forward, nose so close to Chanhee’s <em>dormant</em> scent gland. “No, no you really smell like baby lotion.” He whispered, and Chanhee felt weak. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was to sit still and let Juyeon nose around his neck. Suddenly, it was getting hot in the room. Suddenly, Chanhee was <em>burning</em>. He needed to do something. Fast. Before he himself succumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude.” Chanhee pulled away, laughing awkwardly. “That’s the hunger talking. Go finish your doenjang jjigae.” It wasn’t the first time Juyeon had tried to sniff around Chanhee’s scent gland. In fact, Chanhee had already kneed Juyeon in the groin for nosing around him so much. Chanhee hadn’t apologized, but his reactions were merely because he panicked. Having an alpha so close to your weakest spot was something Chanhee didn’t like, even if the alpha was Juyeon and Juyeon was the sweetest to everyone, but mostly Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the dorm, Chanhee panicked. Everyone was asleep, so he took out his medicine and started counting his doses. While Doctor Park had said that he had maxed out his doses, Chanhee was panicking—Juyeon had picked up on <em>his</em> scent. He drank twice his usual dose that night, which resulted in him vomiting and feeling ill the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?” Kevin asked the next day before they left the dorm. He had cornered Chanhee in the foyer after Eric reported that Chanhee had hogged the bathroom. “Is it the nerves?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Chanhee grimaced. He hated lying. “It’s our first airing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin surprised him with a hug, so warm and tight that Chanhee felt safe for a couple moments. He hugged back tightly, glad to know that he always has someone with him unquestioningly loyal. “You needed that hug, huh? How touch-starved are you, Chanhee?” Kevin laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a hug too?” Juyeon popped into the foyer, holding his shoes in one hand as he looked at the two. He barely glanced at Chanhee, but kept his eyes fixed on Kevin with a slight frown. “What’s the occasion? Chanhee, are you okay? Eric told us you’ve been feeling sick this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Kevin looked concerned for a moment before blowing his cheeks out and trying not to laugh with all his might. “Yeah, I’m gonna go check up on Eric.” He then hurriedly left the two other 98-liners in the foyer to awkwardly stare at each other. Kevin hip-bumped Chanhee on his way out, winking and leaving Chanhee confused and blushing like hell.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Juyeon reached out to hold Chanhee’s arm. It was warm and nice, the way Juyeon’s whole hand could engulf Chanhee’s pale arm. “What’s wrong? Is it the nerves?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee smiled at him, touched at the concern. “I’m okay, Ju.” He then surprised even himself and lunged forward for a hug, burrowing himself into Juyeon’s chest. “Thank you.” He added, almost inaudibly murmuring the words into Juyeon’s shirt. The way Juyeon held him back, with his arms tight around Chanhee’s shoulder and his chin on top of Chanhee’s head. Chanhee could honestly just melt in Juyeon’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hee?” Kevin popped out again, this time looking nervous and freaked out. Chanhee reluctantly pulled away from Juyeon’s embrace and followed Kevin to Chanhee and Eric’s empty bedroom. “Chanhee, please, I didn’t mean to pry. Eric asked me to check on something and I opened the wrong drawer by mistake—”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt his blood ran cold. “Huh?” Was all he managed to stutter out, though he already knew what Kevin found. Still, Chanhee was hoping against hope and all the odds in the world that he was wrong. Kevin couldn’t have found <em>it.</em> Chanhee had been hiding it for so long, why and <em>how </em>of all times did the problem decide—</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee, why are you on omega suppressor medicine if you’re a Beta-O?” Kevin asked with wild eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kev… what if I’m… not a Beta-O?”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin hurried forward to hug Chanhee, tearing up slightly. “Chanhee, oh, you never have to lie to me. I’ll keep it a secret if you want, but I can’t imagine how hard it must be you for you to hide it all this time! And aren’t suppressants bad for the health? Chanhee, oh god, I am so sorry you’ve been going through this alone since forever. It’s fine if you’re an omega, Chanhee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee’s an omega?” Jacob was suddenly at the door, eyes wide with surprise. “<em>Oh my god</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thank you very much for all the kudos and comments, they're very much appreciated and motivate me to update.</p><p>Please let me know if you guys have questions in the comments! Thank you for reading ☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee likes keeping mental lists. It helps his life be more organized and give himself the illusion that he was in control of what was happening—except he really isn’t and It shows with his most recent list: Members Who Know I’m An Omega: <em>1. Kevin – he’s chill with it. Too chill, it’s like he was expecting it for a long time already; 2. Jacob-hyung – Has vowed to protect me with all his might and he might not be an Alpha or Beta-A but hyung sure is terrifying when he’s mad.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jacob had taken a full five minutes to recover from the shock, then proceeded to apologize for barging in and swearing to keep Chanhee’s not so little secret quiet until Chanhee himself is okay with revealing it. <em>“But you need to tell Sangyeon at least, Chan. This is very important</em>.” Was all Jacob said on the matter after, when they were in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee did intend on telling Sangyeon, only it was a very busy time with Kingdom. When it finally ended and they were crowned winners, Chanhee still wasn’t able to tell Sangyeon. Even though Jacob and Kevin assured him Sangyeon would be fine about it, and even would respect Chanhee’s decision to keep it a secret, Chanhee’s nerves and anxieties always cause him to back out at the last second, bringing up forgetfulness as an excuse.</p><p> </p><p>He was getting really good with acting, Kevin complimented. <em>But no secret remains a secret forever</em>. Chanhee acknowledged their worries, but he really just wanted to try keeping his secondary sex a secret forever. It’s not like it matters much, anyway. He was on medicine, on <em>suppressor medicine</em> that keeps his scent gland dormant and his hormone production at bay—</p><p> </p><p>“You smell so nice.” Juyeon suddenly popped up behind him in the kitchen one day while Chanhee was making dinner for the group. Chanhee had jumped in surprise, thankfully not holding anything sharp, and proceeded to push Juyeon for spooking him out. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to spook you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you still sniffing me, anyway? Can you get the frozen vegetables from the fridge?” Chanhee asked so Juyeon could get farther away from nosing his supposedly dormant scent gland. “Stop scaring me and help me make dinner, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why, Chan-ah. I’m not trying to smell you.” Juyeon at least got the frozen pack from the freezer. “You smell like those pink baby powder and baby lotion that they sell at the supermarket. It’s so nice to smell…”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee shrugged, trying to seem aloof when he was actually panicking deep inside. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, Juy. Maybe it’s the hunger talking, so help me and you can eat as soon as we finish yeah? We’re making stew.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the time cooking in silence, except for the brief argument on who’s going to chop the vegetables. Juyeon literally snatched the knife from Chanhee, saying something about getting hurt and not wanting to have Chanhee accidentally chop his fingers off.</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of myself, Juy.” Chanhee huffed, not really offended, but feeling like he needed to stand up for himself anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you, really?” Juyeon challenged back, still holding the knife away from Chanhee’s reach. “C’mon, just let me cut the vegetables. I’m worried for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee’s ears turned pink. One of the things he hated (<em>???</em>) about Juyeon was the alpha’s ability to make Chanhee so blushy with the simplest, bluntest words and actions. It wasn’t a secret that while Chanhee takes care of the members, Juyeon’s the one who takes care of him—from rolling his sleeves up for him while Chanhee’s cooking, to making sure Chanhee’s eating after practice ends. Perhaps Chanhee’s just a little too weak for it since his love language is acts of service… and that Juyeon’s an <em>alpha</em> and Chanhee’s an omega… Not that Juyeon knew, right? <em>Haha</em>. Chanhee felt his blush disappear and get replaced by panic. What if Juyeon knew all this time?</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, cut them yourself.” Chanhee huffed, pushing the cutting board towards Juyeon, who let out a little cry of happiness at having won. Juyeon then surprised Chanhee by smushing his cheek on top of Chanhee’s head, akin to that of scenting, but in a friendlier way. “Cut that out—”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Don’t you want to smell like me?” Juyeon pouted, nevertheless continuing what he was doing, which, unbeknownst to him, was stirring something up inside of Chanhee. Something the medicine was supposed to keep at bay. Chanhee didn’t like how every moment he spent with his <em>friend</em> Juyeon always seemed like Chanhee was inwardly gay panicking. Nothing wrong with the <em>gay </em>part, but the panicking!</p><p> </p><p>A side effect of the suppressor medicine is that Chanhee could no longer smell others’ scents while he was medicated. He never knew what Juyeon smelled like, though Chanhee liked to imagine Juyeon smelled woody, with a hint of freshness Chanhee wouldn’t be able to describe in words. It’s totally not that Chanhee daydreams about one day being able to smell Juyeon. He <em>totally </em>doesn’t have feelings for the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you smell like moldy cheese, anyway.” Chanhee hmphed, turning away. “I can’t smell you, anyway. I’m a beta, Juy.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you can still smell like me~”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to smell like moldy cheese, go away!”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed at that, and it was nice and cozy and distracting enough for Chanhee to forget that he was supposed to talk to Sangyeon that night and tell him the truth. Jacob had insisted on going with him, probably afraid of what Sangyeon would do if he found out there’s an omega living under the same roof as him. It’s not that Jacob doesn’t trust Sangyeon, he had explained earlier. <em>It’s just you can’t really control hormones.</em></p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Chanhee?” Sangyeon was already waiting at his room with Jacob. Bags and clothes were everywhere, courtesy of them needing to pack up as they were moving dorms in the following weeks. “Sorry for the mess, please don’t tell Eric or else he’d march right up here and start screaming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…” Chanhee didn’t know where to start, and so he looked at Jacob, who was behind him for help. The older boy simply nodded, urging Chanhee to continue. “Hyung, what if one of the members isn’t… isn’t a Beta but an Omega instead? W-would you kick him out? What’s going to happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon didn’t look surprised at the question, like he was already expecting it. “I’d be worried, but that’s all, really. The only real danger an omega in this dorm would ever face is themselves… Juyeon and I are medicated. We took that precaution ever since pre-debut.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee’s jaw dropped at that. While it wasn’t a secret that medicine was also available for alphas, mainly to block them from going feral and succumbing to their primal hormonal changes, Chanhee wasn’t expecting Sangyeon and Juyeon to be one of the few alphas who were willing to take medicine to protect others from themselves. It wasn’t exactly the convention, but Chanhee’s respect for both alphas just skyrocketed at the information.</p><p> </p><p>He felt himself tearing up at the sudden flood of safety, and Jacob was quick to engulf Chanhee in a tight hug. “What’s… going on?” Sangyeon asked them, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I’m an omega.” Chanhee sobbed out, still buried in Jacob’s arms. “And I—I suddenly just felt so relieved that I wouldn’t get hurt or kicked out and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I could sometimes smell you when I forget to take my medicine.” Sangyeon cut him off with a small smile. “It’s okay. Thank you for being honest, Chanhee. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you to hide it all this time. You’re a really strong member, and you’re very important to The Boyz. I wouldn’t ever think of The Boyz without you.”</p><p> </p><p>That alone sent Chanhee into crying again, diving into their leader’s arms as a thank you. He shouldn’t have doubted that Sangyeon would whole-heartedly accept him the way he is. They were a family, and family stays together no matter what happens. Sangyeon hugged him back, saying something about not having to worry ever and <em>you can tell me anything</em>. Jacob sniffed his tears back, touched at the scene playing out in front of him, and Sangyeon rolled his eyes before pulling Jacob into the hug as well.</p><p> </p><p>They dried Chanhee’s tears, and Chanhee finally felt at peace… at least for a little bit. They were still preparing for their The Stealer comeback, and their schedules weren’t exactly forgiving. Once or twice, Chanhee would almost forget to drink his medicine, only to be sternly reminded by either Jacob or Kevin, as both had taken on a more caring role to watch over Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>For good reason too.</p><p> </p><p>They were preparing for a music show stage, and due to COVID, there weren’t many people around. Chanhee was never one with impeccable sense of direction, so he managed to lose himself while looking for a vending machine for sweets to help with his low blood sugar. He cursed his medicine for that, having made him so hungry, and turned around to try look for a way back.</p><p> </p><p>His head collided with the chest of man with a camera. Chanhee apologized profusely and sincerely, citing that he was the one to blame, and was about to walk away when the cameraman suddenly grabbed him by the arm. Dread filled Chanhee when he realized the man’s canines were extending—it was an unmedicated alpha in a rut. Chanhee’s mind short circuited; what was he going to do? <em>Can he smell me?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee!”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha immediately let go of Chanhee at Juyeon’s appearance, having sensed another alpha. Juyeon furrowed his brows, confused at first, then suddenly defensive when he noticed the other alpha was in rut. Chanhee all but ran towards Juyeon, pulling his teammate by the hand and whispering that they should just walk away. Juyeon shrugged him, walking up straight to the cameraman with clenched fists as a growl bubbled up in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from him.” Juyeon growled, suddenly a lot more terrifying that Chanhee has ever witnessed before. “You hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon.” Chanhee pleaded, tugging at the older’s shirt. “Juyeon, let’s just go. We have to leave now.” He begged until Juyeon finally listened, keeping a tight and firm grip on Chanhee’s small, pale hand as they navigated the maze of hallways to go back to the waiting room. “Juyeon, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should be the one asking you that.” Juyeon sighed, stopping to inspect if Chanhee was hurt. “Are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I told you I can take care of myself.” Chanhee forcibly smiled, rubbing the place where the rutting alpha had grabbed him. It was already bruising with how tight of a grip it was, but Juyeon didn’t need to know that. Juyeon, who was staring at him with a weird look in his eyes. Chanhee frowned, stopping his actions. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you, really?” Juyeon asked softly. They were facing each other in the empty hallway, and Juyeon’s words bounced off the walls and hit Chanhee like rocks. <em>What is he talking about?</em> “Chanhee, I’m not dumb. I’m actually pretty damn observant. I can smell you for a reason, and not just because I’m an alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee’s heart suddenly dropped to his stomach. This was not going to end well. “What… what do you mean, Juy? What do...”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon fixed him with a pensive stare. “I know, Chanhee. I know why you always smell so good and why that baby lotion scent is always following you. I know why I can’t stop smelling you and why I’m so damned attracted to you. I know why you’re always hungry and easily tired and you’re losing weight even with how much you eat. You’re on suppressants, and pretty strong ones at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ju—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re an omega, Chanhee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! This update took a whole week and I apologize for that :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disconnected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chanhee hugged his knees to his chest as he sat on his new bed and watched Changmin place their stuffed toys around their new, shared room. Changmin was humming to himself, content and excited to finally share a room with his bestfriend, but something was bugging Chanhee so he couldn’t enjoy the new situation as well.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Juyeon admitted to having known Chanhee was an omega—inadvertently also confessing his attraction to Chanhee—he has been distant, even when Chanhee finally fessed up and told the group his big secret, Juyeon had stayed away. Chanhee had no idea why it bothered him so much, but he couldn’t bring himself to just talk to Juyeon as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re overthinking~” Changmin snapped him out of his own thoughts. Chanhee looked up to see the other standing in front of him, hands on his hips. “What is it? I thought we agreed on sharing now?”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, when Chanhee confessed to being an omega, he was smothered by hugs and reassurances that nothing will change with the way they treated him, as well as a promise to look out for Chanhee considering the current issues of omegas being kidnapped. They didn’t blame him for hiding, in fact, Sunwoo even apologized for being so brash with Chanhee before, not knowing how fragile his hyung actually was.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had responded by kicking Sunwoo’s shin. It was fine after, but not really.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, Minnie.” Chanhee shrugged, not willing to tell about the sudden cold behavior from Juyeon. “I just can’t believe my best friends already know that I’m not a normal beta… It feels weird after hiding it for five… almost six years, you know? I always thought I’d take the secret to my deathbed or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin sat down beside him, looking extremely concerned. “Chanhee, you’re normal. Being an omega doesn’t make you any less than us betas, Chan. In fact, who <em>cares </em>about secondary genders anyway? Most of the world has some beta genes in them by now, so really, it shouldn’t be a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except it is.” Chanhee sighed, looking at his feet. “Younghoonie-hyung’s mad at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s not.” Changmin was quick to argue. Chanhee glanced up at his friend with watery eyes, almost on the verge of crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Min, he and Juyeon haven’t talked to me since I told the group. I—Juyeon’s known this entire time and he was just waiting for me to say it to everyone, but Younghoonie-hyung… He’s one of the closest members to me, as well as you and Sunwoo, Minnie. It hurts to know he’s avoiding and ignoring me. I bumped into him last night and he just continued to walk on.” Chanhee groaned. “Minnie, why is he mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not.” Changmin tapped Chanhee’s shoulder sympathetically. “He just needs time to absorb the news.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been two weeks.” Chanhee sniffed, messing up his hair in frustration. “Even our biggest fights resolve themselves in a week or so. It’s so disheartening right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin sighed, gathering up his own courage. “Do you want me to talk to hyung for you? Ask him why?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had started crying in gratitude, so thankful to have friends who are willing to walk through fire with him. Changmin hugged him tightly, hoping to share whatever good grace he had with his best friend. Chanhee was also thankful Changmin wasn’t pitying him, more like he was actually sympathetic to Chanhee’s plights. He knew he would never be judged by his bestest friend.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed in their room for a while after Changmin left, not really in the mood to do anything else but cry himself to sleep. Chanhee didn’t have much tears left, anyway, so he spent the next few minutes staring blankly at the white ceiling, trying to figure out what to do next and daydreaming about a life where he wasn’t such an abomination.</p><p> </p><p>“Hee?” Juyeon suddenly popped his head into the room, spooking Chanhee. “Sorry, I just… can we talk? Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you hated me.” Chanhee blurted out, confusion evident. “Ju, you and I haven’t talked in weeks, you barely casted a glance in my direction. Is it because I’m an omega? Is it so wrong to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. That’s not it at all.” Juyeon closed the door behind him and sat down on Changmin’s bed, mindful of the walls they had inadvertently built between themselves over the last couple of days. The walls were crystal clear as well, just to remind both of them what they were missing. “Hee, I told you, I’m very attracted to you. I didn’t want you to think that it’s only because you’re an omega and I’m an alpha, because it is never that. Even before I knew you were an omega, I already liked you, Chanhee.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee frowned. “That doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…” Juyeon sighed, defeated. “I was going to lie and say that I wasn’t avoiding you, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. I’m sorry for having avoided you these last weeks… I swear to you, it wasn’t because I wanted to hurt you. I was just… I needed time to figure out myself. Chanhee, I really like you. F<em>uck </em>our secondary genders, I don’t care about them. I just want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize, that your attraction might only be because of instinct, right?” Chanhee countered, not really keen on the idea himself. “Besides, you know how dangerous in-group relationships are. It’s a very great risk that I’m not sure I’m willing to take, Juyeon. It’s too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you do like me back?” Juyeon smiled, albeit sadly. “I understand where you’re coming from, Chan. Thank you for listening to me, and again, I’m sorry I’ve hurt you by keeping my distance. I promise I’ll try to be your friend again, if you’ll have me, that is. I’ll be content to be just friends with you, you know? All that matters is to me is that you’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee scoffed, blushing brightly. “You and your way with words, Lee Juyeon. Of course, we’re still friends.”</p><p> </p><p>And even though deep down, Chanhee wanted to be more than just friends, he knew he couldn’t risk it. Relationships may make or break, and breaking will result in the crashing down of their already fragile group dynamics. He didn’t want to endanger their futures. Though Juyeon assured him it wasn’t just their instincts, Chanhee wondered if that were true—besides, how was one to judge what was real and what was dictated by hormones anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee spent the rest of the day questioning his own feelings, the talk with Juyeon having brought to light his own insecurities and questions on whether or not he was actually attracted to the alpha because of hormones or otherwise. Either way, it had serious implications that Chanhee wasn’t ready to deal with. Yet. Maybe someday, Chanhee could think through it without hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ask what was wrong?” Chanhee asked when Changmin came back. Changmin had a blank face on, and Chanhee couldn’t tell what the other was feeling or thinking about—perhaps Younghoon said something that changed Changmin’s mind and now he hates Chanhee as well? “Min?”</p><p> </p><p>“He likes you, Chan.” Changmin finally said with a sigh, looking down at his feet. “Hyung’s been distant because he knows you won’t ever return his feelings because you’re going to look for an alpha, not a beta like him. He… He really likes you, Chan. He’s been heartbroken all this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…” Chanhee stood up in alarm. “Changmin, don’t <em>you </em>like Younghoonie-hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>The silence was his answer. Chanhee crossed the small distance between them and wrapped the younger in a tight hug, willing all the bad things to go away. Changmin was hesitant to hug back at first, but he finally relented and Chanhee felt his shoulder wet with Changmin’s quiet tears of heartbreak. He wanted to apologize, but it wasn’t his fault. It was no one’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>Love’s just fickle like that. “I wanted to hate you when I heard it.” Changmin sobbed, clinging tighter to his best friend. “I really want to hate you, Chan. It hurts so much when he was saying it, he was confiding in me and I couldn’t say that I like him because he <em>loves </em>you and it hurts—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh.” Chanhee also felt like he was close to crying. “Changminnie, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry this had to happen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Changmin sniffed, pulling away from the hug to wipe at his tears and snot. He still faced Chanhee with a warmness reserved only for him though. “It’s never going to be your fault that someone likes you, okay? It’s just unfortunate that… that hyung likes you. But you’re still my best friend, Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Minnie.” Chanhee held his hand, at a loss for words. What else could he say in such a situation? Nothing. No words could attempt to heal a heart broken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Again, if you guys have questions about the fic, don't hesitate to ask me in the comments! I understand the fic is pretty fast-paced, so it might be hard to get it all in...</p><p>2. University is kicking my ass, but I'll try to update the promised once a week. I already finished chapter 5 as well, so I think we're on schedule?? I guess?? This chapter is a tad shorter than the others because it's a filler chapter, but the others will make up for it!</p><p>3. Please leave kudos and comments *pleading emoji* They inspire me to continue this work!</p><p>4. Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Test Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// mentions of food and force-feeding</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Always days like you~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And… cut!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was quick to bow to everyone, almost bumping his head on an overhanging camera had Juyeon not caught his shoulders and steadied him. Chanhee was running low on blood sugar again, and he really, <em>really</em> wanted some rice right there and then or else he’d faint. Chanhee held back on Juyeon as well, thankful to have someone near him because he felt like fainting any second then.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay?” A producer asked, coming forward with a cold bottle of water and a towel. “New-nim, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“This happens a lot, he’s hungry.” Juyeon explained, with Sunwoo running forward with an opened chocolate bar, ready to dunk it into Chanhee’s waiting mouth. The producer looked really concerned, but Sangyeon had already taken her attention away as a distraction to thank her for being so accommodating to them. Chanhee was so thankful his team members were so supportive and caring towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, do you need help getting to the van?” Eric asked, also with a chocolate bar in hand. “We’re going home early, said the managers. Manager Seo also told me to ask you if you’re feeling well enough to go to the hospital after this? Something about a doctor’s visit? I should have listened more intently, but Hak-hyung was trying to get the food already and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I’ll go.” Chanhee wasn’t feeling <em>fine</em>, but he also didn’t want to skip his visit to the doctor. He wanted to report everything that’s happened—coming out to his team mates, their unconditional acceptance of who he is, and Juyeon… The past weeks, Juyeon has been nothing but supportive and caring, making sure Chanhee knows he’s always there for him and Chanhee was so damned thankful for that.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to tell Doctor Park that Juyeon was trying to court him. The older boy hasn’t said it formally, but Chanhee could feel and see it; Juyeon always asked him first on almost anything that needed an opinion, Juyeon always made sure Chanhee took a bite first before eating, etc. It warmed Chanhee’s heart but it also scared him because… <em>what am I supposed to do</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Juyeon asked, helping Chanhee to the van with the maknaes trailing behind them holding food and iced coffee. “Do you have to go, Chan-ah? Can’t you go after getting some rest first?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine. I need to talk to her anyway.” Chanhee sighed, resting his head on the window and closing his eyes. He felt the car start to move, and that would have lulled Chanhee to sleep considering how tired he was, but something was stopping him. Chanhee opened an eye just to see Juyeon unabashedly staring at him with a small smile. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Juyeon said, as blunt as ever. The cheesiness suddenly got the three maknaes, who were in the car with them, fake-gagging in their seats, but Juyeon merely brushed them off by rolling his eyes. Chanhee had always been surprised at the honesty Juyeon displayed with his words and actions—the man just <em>can’t </em>lie.</p><p> </p><p>Haknyeon suddenly burst out, “There are children here! Please don’t make out yet!”, causing everyone, even their manager, who was driving, to laugh out loud. Though his cheeks were red and his head was light, Chanhee still snorted along as well, letting himself fall back on Juyeon to rest until they arrive back at the dorms. Juyeon looped his arm over Chanhee’s shoulder, talking softly with Eric and Sunwoo, careful to not be too loud to disturb Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>Once at the dorms, Chanhee showered and changed into his most comfortable clothes, all while munching on some bread Hyunjae had forced into his mouth when he saw the younger dashing around the dorm in a rush. Jacob had stopped his chores to help Chanhee find his shoes, and Chanhee bid the dorm farewell as Manager Seo was waiting downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he saw Younghoon glance at him with sad, puppy eyes, but Chanhee couldn’t be too sure. Younghoon was such a good actor, the fans and even the managers didn’t seem to notice how distant he was towards Chanhee for the last month. Sure, Younghoon would still sidle up beside Chanhee on camera, but the moment the lights go off, Younghoon would be walking away. Chanhee didn’t want to blame Younghoon—it was no one’s fault that love was fickle, but he really missed the older boy. Younghoon was also his bestfriend, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“You look a tad bit healthier, if I do say so myself.” Doctor Park told him after a quick checkup to update his weight and blood pressure. “Your team mates have been taking care of you, I see. That’s good. You actually managed to gain weight even with the suppressor medicine.”</p><p> </p><p>“They force food down on me.” Chanhee admitted, laughing a bit. “Kevin wakes up earlier than anyone to prepare breakfast so he’s sure I can have something to eat before going on a schedule. They’re all very kind and accepting towards me, Doctor. Even…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee suddenly felt shy, so Manager Seo snickered and continued for him. “An alpha member has been courting him. Juyeon had asked permission from the company, but it’s not really in our jurisdiction, so we told him to ask Chanhee. I don’t think he has asked verbally yet, but it’s kind of obvious to anyone who knows and is watching that Juyeon’s been taking care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can smell me even with the suppressor medicine.” Chanhee remembered. “How is that possible?”</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Park’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Those are very rare cases, and they only happen if the alpha has a very close connection or intense feelings towards the omega in question, but they do happen. The other alpha, Sangyeon, is it? Can he smell you too? No? Oh, well, Juyeon must really like you for your scent to manifest on him.”</p><p> </p><p> Chanhee started blushing again, turning red from the tip of his ears down to his neck. Doctor Park and Manager Seo shared little cheeky smiles at the development, probably glad that something good was happening to Chanhee in his life. The rest of the visit went by smoothly, with Chanhee getting his medicine and a few pats for taking care of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Upon his return to the dorms, Chanhee was surprised to see Younghoon and Juyeon together, sitting in the living room and talking in silent voices. When Juyeon spotted Chanhee gaping at them from the foyer, he gave the younger a secure, little smile and beckoned him to come closer, asking how the doctor’s visit went.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… fine.” Chanhee couldn’t take his eyes off of Younghoon, who was still looking down at the ground, unmoving even as Chanhee sat down on the couch as well. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Younghoon-hyung has something to tell you, Chan.” Juyeon said, squeezing Younghoon’s shoulder in encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Younghoon’s bottom lip wobbled, and Chanhee knew what was going to happen next. Younghoon’s tears started falling and he quickly wiped them away, sniffling as he continued, “For being an asshole. I think Changmin already told you why I’ve been ignoring you and… I’m so sorry, Chanhee. I should have just talked to you. I should have just… did anything else because I’ve been hurting myself and the members and you with what I’ve been doing—”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee lunged forward on his knees to wrap the eldest in a tight hug. “Hyung, it’s okay. I understand. Please don’t cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my bestfriend.” Younghoon continued to cry, burrowing himself in Chanhee’s arms. “I’m so sorry, Chanhee.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been meaning to say that for a long time.” Juyeon told Chanhee. “Hyung’s been really worried, Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee held Younghoon tighter, afraid that the older might fall apart in his arms. “You don’t need to explain, hyung. I understand; I really do. Just please stop ignoring me from now on. I really missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m never ignoring you again.” Younghoon promised, filled with resolution. He pulled away from the hug, drying his cheeks with his palms. “Also,” he glared at Juyeon, who suddenly looked very shy. “I know Juyeon’s been trying to court you, and as your best friend, it is my duty to make sure he’s treating you right or else I’ll punch him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know how to punch?” Chanhee giggled, wiping his own tears away. He looked at Juyeon, thankful to have someone like him who pushed Younghoon to make amends. “Thank you, Juy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, um, don’t thank me. You guys are best friends, this scene was bound to happen at some point.” Juyeon smiled warmly at the pair. “I’m not jealous, by the way, so don’t give me that face, Younghoon-hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“What face?” Younghoon asked innocently. “I’m just testing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to. My intentions with Chanhee are all clear and true.” Juyeon said solemnly. “Besides, I’m pretty sure everyone in the dorms and the company would be on my neck if I do as much as make Chanhee cry. I’d be at my own throat too, so please rest easy. I only mean the best for Chanhee.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his lips. He excused himself to go back to bed, but not before getting another tight hug from Chanhee. That left Chanhee and Juyeon in the living room of dorm #2, staring at each other awkwardly before Juyeon went ahead and asked how Chanhee’s feeling after the visit to the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel fine, Juy. Thank you for worrying. Actually, Doctor Park has said that I’ve been doing better; I gained weight! It must have something to do with you and Kevin suddenly cooking a lot more than you usually do these days.” Chanhee smiled brightly, touched that Juyeon was so concerned with how the consultation went. “How about you? How’s your day, Juy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it was good. I didn’t get to spend a lot of it with you, but it’s fine too.” Juyeon smiled back just as brightly. “Are you up for a late dinner? I saved you some tteokbokki since we ordered food earlier. It’s your favorite spicy cheese flavor too.” Juyeon led him to the kitchen, where there was indeed a plastic container waiting for him on the table. “I’ll heat it up in the microwave for a bit. Tteokbokki is always better when it’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee scoffed. “You just want to spend more time with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not denying that.” Juyeon shrugged, a teasing smile playing on his pink lips. “This is my way of taking care of you <em>and </em>getting to spend more time with you. It’s a win-win situation and I’m honestly proud of myself for thinking it up. Do you want soda to go with your dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just water will be fine.” Chanhee sat down on a chair near the microwave, already feeling hunger pangs from just the smell of the food, and somehow the words just started to slip from his mouth. “Wow, I didn’t even realize I was starving until I sat down. Will you eat with me too? Consider this our first <em>date</em> or something.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence before they both realized what Chanhee just meant, and Juyeon had to hold onto the table to keep himself from falling over in shock. Chanhee hid his face in panic, but he couldn’t help the relieved laugh that bubbled out of him when he realized he’d been meaning to ask Juyeon out since forever, and it was done naturally, Chanhee wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>“I always thought I’d be the one to ask you out.” Juyeon grinned, a little too happy at the turn of events. He sat with Chanhee on the table, sharing the leftover tteokbokki, and spoon feeding the younger over shared jokes and funny anecdotes. “Thank you, Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon, I want to try being normal.” Chanhee held his hand, looking hopeful and bright. “I want to try being normal with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to upload a little earlier as a treat! I hope you guys enjoy this~</p><p>Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! My heart is warm reading them :)</p><p>Thank you for reading and have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Chanhee, what the <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>With a guilty look paired with puppy eyes, Chanhee looked up from the mess he had made and met Changmin’s confused and bewildered gaze. Chanhee was on his bed, surrounded by mountains of stuff he had taken from the other members just an hour ago – without their knowledge – and dressed in Juyeon’s biggest grey hoodie that Changmin was pretty sure he had seen in the laundry room just that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“I can explain.” Chanhee started to get up from the middle of the mess, only to trip over Sunwoo’s black Adidas sweatshirt. “Actually, I don’t think I can. Minnie, I think I’m going crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence passed between them before Changmin’s mind started working again. “Hee… are you… nesting?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee’s blood ran cold at the thought. “What? But I’m on suppressants! I can’t show any signs of omega-ness.” He laughed nervously, suddenly becoming hyperaware of how he had been acting so much clingier to the members that week. “Surely, you’re wrong… right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting Jacob-hyung.” Changmin decided after another full minute of the information sinking in. He left Chanhee to contemplate about his actions for the past week and how… new it all was all over again. Chanhee’s last experience with nesting was way back before he even started being a trainee. He would hoard his entire family’s stash of clothes and it would irritate his beta brother so much. But when Chanhee received his first trainee invitation, he realized it would be near impossible for an omega to become an idol, so he started taking suppressants, the ones sold over the counter.</p><p> </p><p>That was a wrong thing to do, because those ones over the counter were dangerous and uncontrollable. Chanhee had to keep increasing his dosages as his body was developing a resistance, that when Cre.Ker finally got hold of him and took him to a proper doctor, he had to take the strongest ones on the market available.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, little one?” Jacob had run to the room after knowing what was going on, followed by Kevin, Sunwoo, and Eric. Changmin was the last to join the party, looking sheepish and confessing he just announced to the whole dorm what was going on because he panicked. Jacob added, “Younghoon’s talking to Juyeon and Sangyeon-hyung right now, don’t worry. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling fine?” Chanhee replied honestly. “I don’t know what I’m doing, or <em>why </em>I’m doing it, hyung. I know omegas nest to feel safer because a heat is coming up but that’s not possible for me. My medicine prevents heats from occurring. I legit have no idea what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo timidly raised a hand. “Maybe it’s because your body is reacting to Juyeon-hyung? You two have been very close lately.” At the sudden reddening on Chanhee’s cheeks, Sunwoo belted out a gleeful laugh. “Ha! I called it. Eric, you owe me a ramen cup now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys,” Jacob scolded sternly, eyebrows furrowed. “You bet over your hyung’s love life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…” Chanhee tried to get Jacob’s attention back. “What do I do now? It’s good that we don’t have schedules this week, but I swear I’m physically unable to get heats while I’m on the medicine. I don’t know why I’m nesting, and I’m sorry for randomly stealing your clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, you don’t have to be sorry.” Jacob assured him. “For safety’s sake though, are you sure you can’t smell Juyeon? Him and Sangyeon-hyung are on alpha suppressants as well, but given what Sunwoo said and your reaction to it… maybe you can? Can you smell Juyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked down, feeling a little sad all of the sudden. “No.” He really wished he could, though. He had often daydreamed of snuggling up to Juyeon’s side and burying his nose into Juyeon’s neck where the scent gland was. Chanhee used to think Juyeon would smell woody, but with the recent happenings between them; randomly sidling up next to each other and Juyeon’s love to back hug Chanhee… Chanhee then imagined Juyeon’s scent to be a little more vanilla.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t really smell the other, and it kinda turned Chanhee’s mood down. He wished he was able to smell Juyeon, to feel safe with his smell covering Chanhee… to be able to smell <em>like </em>Juyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“But Juyeon can smell me.” Chanhee suddenly remembered, eyes wide. “He can always smell me. Maybe that’s why he’s letting me be so clingy these days? Because he can smell that something’s wrong? Maybe he can smell me turning sour or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I’m here to tell you that Juyeon-hyung’s been dead on loving your smell these days.” Eric clarified, scratching his neck. “He won’t shut up about it when we’re alone. Hyunjae-hyung socked him once because it was all Juyeon-hyung was talking about when we were composing in the studio last week. He’s so in-love, it’s almost disgusting. Hyung wants to write a song about you, Chanhee-hyung—”</p><p> </p><p>“Eric, that’s enough.” Kevin laughed nervously, slapping a hand over Eric’s mouth to keep him from spilling any more closely held secrets. “Juyeon’s gonna kill you and I won’t be able to plead on your case anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for them, Chanhee was only half listening due to worrying about what’s going to happen next.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should tell Sangyeon-hyung and Juyeon to go home for the weekend.” Jacob decided. “I’ve done my research on omegas, and it seems like Chanhee won’t go into heat but he’ll nest intensely and it will almost be the same because he formed a bond with an alpha. The safest thing to do right now would be to send the alphas home for the week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god, we don’t have schedules. Juyeon has a photoshoot this week, but his home is near; he can just go home after it.” Changmin sighed in relief. “I’ll go tell them right now. I bet they’re eavesdropping outside the door right now, though. Chanhee, do you need anything else? I can bring you food.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Minnie, can I borrow your elephant plushy?”</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day, Chanhee’s bed was filled with various things he had requested from the members. He had all of Eric’s Jigglypuff stuffed toys and even Hyunjae’s Iron Man figurine at the foot of his bed. It was a mess, but Chanhee felt comforted by it—being surrounded by the things the members cherish almost felt like he was being surrounded by the members themselves. Still, he thought, Chanhee should try to organize it.</p><p> </p><p>Omegas usually want their nests clean, but with Chanhee’s hormones and instincts getting suppressed, he had no urge to clean up, rather just lay around and sniff the objects he had amassed even if he couldn’t smell anything. It was like his nose was clogged but he was breathing fine, it’s just everything smells like nothing and it was bugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon wants to talk to you.” Younghoon poked his head into the bedroom a few moments later. “I don’t want to leave him alone with you especially since you’re nesting… but I also don’t want to babysit and watch you two be gross, you know what I’m saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just let him in!” Chanhee rolled his eyes, weirdly feeling excited. “I’m not going into heat.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can leave the door open.” Juyeon suggested from outside. Younghoon glanced at him with uncertainty before sighing and opening the door wider, showing Juyeon with a huge, grey cat plushie and a small, nervous smile. He grinned at Younghoon in gratitude. “You can leave the door open, hyung. I promise I won’t do anything bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon left them after gesturing, <em>I’m watching you</em>. Juyeon beamed at Chanhee, taking tentative steps until he was at the foot of Chanhee’s bed, where he then offered the cat plushie. “What’s this for?” Chanhee asked, taking the plushy and letting their hands touch. He didn’t feel sparks, rather he felt comforted and warm in his heart. Perhaps it really wasn’t the hormones but something else entirely? Something Chanhee knew had taken root years ago but refused to acknowledge?</p><p> </p><p> “It’s um… I know you said you can’t smell anything, but…” Juyeon looked shy and timid, sending Chanhee’s heart into flips and jumps inside his ribs. “That plushie’s been with me since the start of the year, and I may have always forgotten to wash it, so it will probably the only thing that smells—rather, <em>reeks</em> like me. I thought it would comfort you or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee normally would have been turned off, but he took a glance at the grey cat and smiled. It still was clean, which was good, and with what Juyeon said, Chanhee buried his nose into the soft fur, expecting to smell <em>nothing</em>, as always, but something was different. Chanhee perked up when he could smell a faint whiff of citrus coming from the toy. It wasn’t strong and clear, but it was somewhat like lemons and oranges with a mix of wild flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Chan? You’re suffocating yourself there.” Juyeon tried, worried because Chanhee had been unmoving for a whole minute.</p><p> </p><p>“I can smell you.” Chanhee looked up with watery eyes, cheeks hurting from such a wide smile. “You smell nice, Juy.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon’s eyes widened, as well as his smile. “It worked?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee nodded, hugging the plushy tighter and closer to his self. “I thought you’d smell a lot different, but I like this smell. It’s nice and it feels safe.” He admitted, muttering the words into the toy’s fur. “Thank you, Juyeon. This is really thoughtful and sweet of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon peeked into the bedroom, eyebrows furrowed. “Juyeon, it’s time to go home. Younghoon was worried that you spent way too much time alone with Chanhee already.” He then saw the plushy and huge gap between the two boys, and smiled. “But it seems like worrying was useless. I know I could trust both of you. C’mon, Juyeon. Stay safe, Chanhee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re going home today already?” Chanhee’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Right, it’s Friday and tomorrow’s the weekend…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be sad. I’ll still text you.” Juyeon smiled, he moved forward to hug Chanhee, but hesitated, knowing the other was in a fragile state and he might be overstepping boundaries. But Chanhee was having none of it; he moved up from the bed and leapt towards Juyeon, who thankfully caught him in a strong, firm grip, and wrapped his skinny arms around Juyeon’s shoulders, head resting on Juyeon’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you.” Chanhee mumbled out shyly, cheeks and ears red at the confession. He felt Juyeon tighten the hug, rubbing his cheek on top of Chanhee’s head. It used to be just a friendly gesture, but right there and then, it felt more, and Chanhee really <em>loved</em> being so small in Juyeon’s arms. He never wanted to let go, and so he blurted out exactly that, earning a laugh from the taller boy and—<em>surprisingly</em>—a kiss on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go.” Juyeon pulled away, much to Chanhee’s great displeasure and whining, to which Younghoon was immediately at the door in panic due to thinking something was going wrong. “Younghoon-hyung, take care of Chanhee while I’m not around, yeah? Make sure he eats like five times a day or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon nodded solemnly. “He’ll be eating six times a day.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon turned to Chanhee one last time, ignoring Sangyeon’s exasperated, <em>He’s not going to war, Chanhee!</em> and pressing another kiss on Chanhee’s forehead as a last goodbye. He then left, leaving Chanhee with red cheeks and a racing heart because <em>damn</em> Juyeon’s lips were soft. Chanhee wondered how it would feel against his own lips… if, no, <em>when</em> they kiss, would it be as soft and gentle and pure or brash and hurried and rough—</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Chanhee? We should get you something to eat.” Younghoon waved a hand in front of Chanhee to get his attention, due to his mind flying out the window and his heart hurriedly following Juyeon out of the dorm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter: @juyeonieee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breaking Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// mentions of kidnappings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>True to his words, Chanhee didn’t go into heat. He just woke up one day, pushed all the clutter on his bed away, and Changmin had noted he was back to being bossy—nesting period was over. Chanhee returned all their belongings, save for Juyeon’s huge cat plushie—<em>he’s never letting that thing go ever</em>—and thanked everyone for taking care of him, but said it was his turn to take care of the dorm again.</p><p> </p><p>Eric and Haknyeon exchanged looks at that, with Haknyeon saying, “But we like taking care of you, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just take care of each other.” Jacob smiled warmly at the team. Sangyeon and Juyeon were bound to be back that evening, and Chanhee set himself and Kevin into making a whole, home-cooked meal for the boyz and themselves. It was more of Kevin getting pushed into a chair while Chanhee juggles pots and pans like a master chef, but at the end of the day, Sunwoo was pulling a drooling Haknyeon away from the scrumptious feast Chanhee had prepared.</p><p> </p><p>“A feast for kings!” Haknyeon was yelling from somewhere in the other dorm, but it was heard in the kitchen and Chanhee had to hold himself onto the table to keep from falling over as he laughed. There was pressure in their heads as Kingdom was announced to start filming soon, but Haknyeon and the others always seem to make the team laugh no matter how stressed they become. “Sunwoo, stop—I’m eating!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rude, he doesn’t want to wait for us.” Sangyeon muttered, having just arrived at the foyer of the dorm. He smiled at Chanhee, who was waiting at the door expectantly, and asked, “How are you, Chan? How was the nesting period? Juyeon’s just putting his stuff away at the other dorm, but he’s rushing to come here too.”</p><p> </p><p>“…am I that obvious?” Chanhee blushed, covering his cheeks with his hands. “Ah, hyung, the nesting period was okay. I didn’t go into heat, exactly like Jacob-hyung said. I also returned your snorlax plushie and red cap to their proper places this morning so you won’t misplace them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon thanked him for being meticulous, and went into his room shared with Haknyeon to clean up. Chanhee still stayed rooted at the door, anxiously tapping his feet on the ground and biting his lips in anticipation for Juyeon to come back. He knows he still couldn’t smell the other boy, but now that he has an idea of what Juyeon smelled like, Chanhee could at least <em>imagine </em>sniffing Juyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Waiting for me?” Juyeon smiled as he opened the door to the second dorm. He was dressed in his pajamas already, and Chanhee wasted no time in lunging forward to bury himself in Juyeon’s waiting arms. Juyeon hugged back just as tightly, laughing shyly as he said, “It’s only been a week, Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like forever, shut up.” Chanhee muttered into Juyeon’s shirt. Juyeon rubbed his cheek on Chanhee’s hair again, scenting him with that amazing citrus scent that Chanhee just couldn’t get enough of. He melted right in Juyeon’s hold and Juyeon had to waddle them to the living room as Jacob called for everyone that it was time to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“How was nesting?” Juyeon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t feel anything. It was a pain to clean up, though.” Chanhee sighed, not even shy about sitting on Juyeon’s lap as they all made an uneven circle around the table. There was a lack of chairs anyway, but Hyunjae still gagged at the sight of Chanhee being so comfortable on Juyeon’s lap like it was his throne and he belonged there.</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon turned the television on so they could have something to watch while eating, and they divided Chanhee’s feast among themselves, eating in silence until a news report came up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Live from Gwangju right now, we’re at the site where an omega’s dead body has been found dumped and abandoned in an open field. Residents have reported foul smell emitting from the field’s center. The deceased omega has been found to have been brutally abused and used before the dumping—</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon had grabbed the remote from Sunwoo’s hands and promptly turned the television off. Chanhee turned to look at him, heart heavy with fear, to see that Juyeon’s eyes were red with rage. His hold on Chanhee’s waist had turned into a protective wrap, and even through suppressants, Chanhee could <em>feel</em> Juyeon’s energy boiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…?” Eric tried, looking very much afraid at the sudden change in mood of the whole dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt his own lip wobble. Out of fear, but not of Juyeon—he was scared of the news and the escalation of events. So, the omegas being kidnapped weren’t just <em>gone</em>, they were being used and abused by their kidnappers before death as well. Chanhee shivered at the thought, eyes watering. He sank into Juyeon’s arms, hiding his face on the crook of Juyeon’s neck, desperate to try and feel safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon, you need to calm down. You’re affecting Chanhee.” Sangyeon hissed, also feeling a little hot around the collars with both the news and the overwhelming pheromones from the younger alpha. “Juyeon, listen to me! You need to control yourself or else Chanhee’s going to start crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon grunted, closing his eyes and willing himself to calm down by focusing on the shaking omega in his arms. Chanhee felt his hug tighten and Juyeon’s breathing even out, until he felt the other boy press a soft kiss on Chanhee’s temple, rubbing his huge hand on Chanhee’s back as a gesture of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“That was horrible.” Changmin blurted out. “Both Juyeon’s reaction and the news, I mean. What do we do, Sangyeon-hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to check with the company to ask if we can have more bodyguards and managers all the time.” Sangyeon said, already listing down things to do on a napkin since he usually forgets stuff. “I also want each and everyone of us to always keep an eye on each other, especially on Chanhee. I can’t believe there are people out there who would this horrible thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Chan.” Juyeon whispered to Chanhee when the others became engrossed in talking about what to do. “I’m supposed to keep my cool around you, but I couldn’t help it when I thought of you being in danger. It scared me, Chan. I don’t ever want you to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you were just worried.” Chanhee whispered back, setting down beside Juyeon on the floor with his arms around Juyeon’s waist in a side-way cuddle. “I’m scared too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll protect you.” Juyeon vowed, resting their foreheads together. In that moment, it was all that mattered to Chanhee—being safe with Juyeon and the other members in their dorm, sharing a meal and keeping each other safe. “I’ll always protect you, Chan. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon then coughed, a little too loudly to be genuine, causing the couple to pull away from their serene moment. “Food’s getting cold, guys.” He laughed awkwardly, and Chanhee could still see a bit of hurt in his eyes, but it was mostly concern by then, and he flashed Younghoon a sorry smile before digging into the rice noodles he had made earlier. Chanhee also glanced at Changmin secretly, only to see his best friend looking down on his own bowl and struggling to keep his lips turned up.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Younghoon’s jealousy was still obvious and Changmin couldn’t help but get hurt by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we turn the news back on?” Chanhee blurted out, desperate to distract Changmin from himself. “There might be progress on their investigations, and we need to be updated on the… the kidnappings.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon gave him a surprised look before nodding and turning the television back on, pulling Chanhee to lay back against him in close proximity just to feel safe and comfortable. The news had digressed to more mundane things, and the dorm calmed down a bit. Hyunjae even ordered another batch of food to come in.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Sunwoo was returning from getting the food that had just arrived, a breaking news interrupted the semblance of peace in the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We had just received information that a boy group member that is an omega has just been reported missing and the members are insisting he has been kidnapped. The group is currently under strict monitoring and the staff of the company are being interviewed to gain insights on what could have happened. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Let’s just turn it off.” Jacob weakly begged.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t.” Chanhee whispered, taking the remote. “I want to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The current suspect is an alpha working as a cameraman in a tv network that works closely with idols. Everyone is advised to-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Enough.” It was Sangyeon who unplugged the television itself. “I already made plans on how we can be safe. Let’s not dwell on—”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand!” Chanhee snapped, suddenly angry. “An omega got kidnapped! Someone like me, who debuted in a group as well! I <em>want </em>to hear it; I <em>need </em>to hear it. Omegas have never had things go well for them, I want to hear that someone made it like me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan-ah, I understand, but the news is worrisome and might affect you. It’s affecting you even now.” Sangyeon tried his best to be as gentle as he could. “Let’s just rest for tonight. Jacob and I will watch the news on it and keep you updated if you want, but please, enough for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo suddenly held Chanhee’s hand, eyes wide with worry. “Hyung…” Chanhee bit his lip and rushed to hug the younger, to which Eric also joined in not even a moment later. Maybe it was the stress of everything happening, but Chanhee felt like he was releasing calming pheromones (<em>even if it was practically impossible</em>). Sunwoo had suddenly started crying, being the secret, actual crybaby of the group, but Chanhee couldn’t bring himself to laugh at the younger boy.</p><p> </p><p>He was worried Eric would join in crying as well, so he held both boys tighter in his arms. “I’m fine, I’m here.” He whispered to them, feeling like they were so worried that Chanhee would be next.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee, the suspect… is it possible that it was the cameraman that you bumped into before?” Juyeon licked his lips, trying to calm himself down. “The one who was working even if he was in a rut?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s possible. Oh god, that means you barely escaped, Chanhee.” Hyunjae ran his hands through his hair, stressed. “Wow, that was a good thing that Juyeon managed to find you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can protect myself; you know.” Chanhee muttered dryly, though deep down, he was indeed thankful that Juyeon was there. Things could have gone so much more differently if the cameraman had kidnapped him—especially since at that time, the entire team didn’t know about Chanhee’s condition. Then, he was safe; he was protected and cared for by his members and Chanhee was just so grateful God gave him ten best friends who were willing to hold him in their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can.” Juyeon smiled at him. “But I’ll still try to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all will.” Kevin butted in, determined. “It’s not just because you’re an omega, Chan. You’re our friend, and I really don’t think we’d be able to live on without you, Chan. We already… we already lost a member, I really don’t want to lose another one.”</p><p> </p><p>Haknyeon looked down. “I miss Hyunjun. If he was here, he’d never let you out of his sights, hyung. I guess the least we can do is do the same until it’s safe again. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee leaned back against Juyeon, feeling at peace. Turmoil was still setting his heart ablaze, but with the reassurances of his friends, Chanhee felt like he could sleep so well at night. In Juyeon’s arms, all that mattered was the <em>right</em> <em>now</em>, his friends, Juyeon, and himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kingdom has officially started! Please stream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rQjh07ccP4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Promise Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// attempted assault, mentions of kidnapping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately, the company has decided on a lockdown for them until the kidnapper and killer was found. It meant no going anywhere else other than the company building and their dorms, much to everyone’s grief because they all wanted to go somewhere else for the resting period. Still, Sangyeon told them it was safer that way and everyone agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee migrates to the other dorm at night, carrying nothing but his phone, just to cuddle with Juyeon when going to sleep. He tried sleeping on his own, or beside Changmin, but he really couldn’t—maybe it was because Juyeon’s an alpha, but Channhee felt the safest with him. It was <em>bullshit</em>, because Chanhee knew he’s always safe with the members, but something was urging him to go to Juyeon every night.</p><p> </p><p>The older boy welcomed the intrusion. Juyeon was more than happy to let Chanhee slip in under the blankets at the weirdest times of the night, mostly at around one to two in the morning. The members said nothing about Chanhee going in and out of Juyeon’s room and them being left alone most of the time, except for the suspicious looks Chanhee had been receiving from Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, what is it?” Chanhee finally gave up and asked Jacob one night when they were doing the dishes together.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and Juyeon <em>just </em>cuddling?” Jacob finally blurted out. “Because Eric insinuated some days ago that you two may be doing something more, and I’m not so sure I support it given you’re on medication, Chanhee. You might get hurt if it happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee blushed bright red at the idea. “Hyung! No, we just sleep beside each other!”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob obviously deflated in relief. “That’s good. I’m not against you two doing the thing, <em>god knows</em> your hormones, if they are active, might be all over the place and you can’t really help it, but I’m worried about you, okay? I couldn’t find it anywhere on the internet if an omega takes a knot while on medication.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here!” Chanhee squeaked, pointing a soapy spoon at Juyeon in the doorway of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m <em>supposed </em>to be here, considering I’m part of the conversation.” Juyeon ignored the spoon and walked closer to the two. “Hyung, I’m on medication too. I won’t do anything to Chanhee that he won’t ask for. I can control my alpha hormones and just cuddle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Jacob said softly, smiling. “I’m just worried. I trust you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had turned beet red at the topic, sputtering and muttering as he finished rinsing the utensils while Jacob dried them and Juyeon watched from the side. Juyeon was leaning on the counter near Chanhee, hands crossed over his chest as he waited patiently for the task to be done.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sleeping now. Good night, little one.” Jacob patted Chanhee’s head, then Juyeon’s shoulder when he passed. “Sleep well, Juyeon-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, hyung. You too.” Juyeon smiled back before turning to Chanhee, who was looking at anywhere but Juyeon, still painfully embarrassed by what transpired a bit earlier. “Chanhee, c’mon, why are you still so shy around me? I thought we had it talked out already.”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t talk about taking y-your knot!” Chanhee whined, covering his face as his ears turned red. Juyeon laughed at the shyness being displayed to him and Chanhee stomped his feet, not having any of it. “We haven’t even kissed properly on the lips yet and we’re already talking about <em>that</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon leaned closer to him. “So… you want a kiss, I gather?”</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon!” Chanhee’s complaint let loose as a whine, further embarrassing him. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to get a heart attack, you know! What will you do then?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so <em>fucking</em> cute.” Juyeon chuckled, bringing the younger towards him in a tight hug. He kept them in place, unmoving, until Chanhee relented and wrapped his own arms around Juyeon’s waist. “Chan-ah, I would <em>never</em> force you into doing something you don’t like. Please remember that. You’re very special to me and I would want only the best for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing.” Chanhee muttered into Juyeon’s shoulder, melting into the hug. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have found someone as sweet and perfect as you. And to have you as <em>my </em>alpha?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your alpha?” Juyeon teased, smile audible from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee responded by lightly slapping Juyeon’s shoulder before going back to hugging him. “Shut up.” It always felt so nice to just be in Juyeon’s arms, Chanhee thought. He never felt like he had to prove something or do anything to deserve being Juyeon’s—it was as if Juyeon was made for him and he was made for Juyeon too. It still honestly felt like a dream, especially since it was barely a year since Chanhee came out to his best friends that he wasn’t quite who they thought he was. But Juyeon proved to him that he was normal. Chanhee felt… well, he felt more than normal in Juyeon’s hold. He felt <em>complete.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Still, the lockdown must be doing something to him, because one night, even in the comfort of Juyeon’s arms, Chanhee just <em>couldn’t</em> fall asleep. It was like he was breathing through small gaps, and those holes were becoming smaller and smaller with every inhale. Chanhee sat up, sheets pooling at his hips, and looked at Juyeon who was sleeping peacefully beside him, unaware that Chanhee was suffocating in open space.</p><p> </p><p>With little thought of the consequences of his actions, Chanhee slipped a jacket on and his shoes. He took a tentative breath before stepping out of the dorm and into the elevator, already feeling elated and a little scared of what he’s doing. He shouldn’t be out <em>there</em>, or anywhere for that matter. And <em>alone</em>? Chanhee was disobeying direct orders from the company but he needed to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He snuck out of the lobby, thankful that the guard on duty was a little drowsy and paid him no heed. Chanhee then started to run, feeling his lungs fill with the cool, fresh night air and uplifting his spirit that he didn’t know was down in the first place. He pranced around the block, in the shadows, feeling freer than he ever felt before.</p><p> </p><p>After a few good minutes of just walking around, Chanhee decided to go into the nearest convenience store to buy milk and go back to the dorm. He grabbed a basket by the entrance of the store, bringing his facemask up to his nose, and walked towards the frozen section, determined to get a box of banana milk.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey, check it out. He reeks of alpha but he’s so small.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee may not be proficient in English, but he knew when a comment was directed at him. He stiffened, doing his best to not let the two foreigners realize Chanhee can hear, all the while edging away and towards the more crowded part of the store by the counters. It was no use; the two alphas had already cornered him by the yoghurt aisle, curious and demanding looks shooting out from what was visible with their masks on.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… omega?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Chanhee huffed out, already ready to bolt between the two alphas at the next opportunity he got—screw the banana milk, there was another convenience store down the block anyway. “I’m a Beta.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That’s impossible.”</em> One of the men shook his head, looking vaguely amused. “<em>Check the cashier. There are no cameras here.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Excuse me</em>.” Chanhee was mightily offended at what was going on and the thought of what was going to happen. He pushed his way between the two alphas, only to be suddenly held back by the shoulders and pinned against the yoghurt shelf. “<em>Let go!”</em></p><p> </p><p>One of the men sneered, finding the situation funny, perhaps. “<em>Little bitch thinks he can fool us. Omegas are going missing all over the country and one decides to take a midnight stroll alone?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He’s not alone.</em>” Chanhee’s eyes widened when Juyeon suddenly appeared behind the two men, followed closely by Sangyeon and Eric. All three were looking extremely mad, but Chanhee knew the anger wasn’t <em>mostly </em>directed at him. “<em>Get your hands off him!</em>” Juyeon demanded, growling.</p><p> </p><p>Eric was motioning to the cashier to call the police, which made the two foreigners drop their hold on Chanhee and back away. “<em>Take care of your omega, dumbass. He’s wondering around after dark in a night that poses only danger for his kind.</em>” One of the alphas said in an effort to defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If people like you didn’t exist, omegas wouldn’t have to fear for their lives.</em>” Eric spat out, surprising Chanhee because Eric <em>never</em> talks back to people no matter how mad he gets. “<em>Get lost! We already called the police. This is assault and attempted kidnapping.</em>” The two alphas still didn’t move, so Sangyeon balled up his fist, threatening to punch one of them, and Chanhee yelped and covered himself with his arms as a crash resounded. When he looked up, Sangyeon still hasn’t moved an inch, but Juyeon had shoved one of the foreign alphas into a nearby shelf, dislodging the contents of the shelf and stunning the foreigner.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon, stop.” Chanhee was quick to latch onto Juyeon’s arm, holding him back from throwing the first punch. “Juyeon, you’re going to get into trouble, please. Let’s just go.” He pleaded, soothing Juyeon’s wrath by letting him know that Chanhee was safe, <em>he </em>was <em>okay</em>, nothing happened and they should just go back to the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon nodded for them to go ahead, staying at the convenience store with the terrified foreigners to report them to the police who were on the way, and Chanhee regretted his actions only partly due to the stern and scolding grip Juyeon had on his wrist, practically dragging him back to the dorm. “What the <em>fuck</em> were you thinking, Chanhee? I woke up and you were gone, your scent was nowhere in the dorm, and the moment I picked it up, you were surrounded by alphas!” Juyeon immediately scolded when they were alone in the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked down, biting his lips to keep them from quivering. He didn’t want to cry, not in front of Juyeon. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Juyeon to see him weak, but it was more of Chanhee’s pride preventing him from blurting out that Juyeon was right—Chanhee couldn’t protect himself just like he always boasted. He was just another omega who needed an alpha—</p><p> </p><p>“I was so scared.” Juyeon grabbed him into a tight hug, burying his nose into Chanhee’s hair. “Please, I beg of you—never do that again. I was so scared, Chan. I was terrified that I won’t be able to hold you again.” His sincerity and the calm, soothing touch to his nape was enough to break down Chanhee’s walls, and he started crying into Juyeon’s chest out of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Chanhee sobbed, holding onto Juyeon tighter. Juyeon moved them out of the elevator at their floor, but didn’t let go. He didn’t seem to be planning to do so anytime soon, so Chanhee continued, amidst tears and sniffling, “I was just feeling suffocated. We’re on lockdown and I just needed to move. I needed to feel the night breeze, like when Younghoonie-hyung and I used to walk along the Han river. I just…” Chanhee hiccuped.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. I’m sorry for getting mad at you.” Juyeon sighed, wiping Chanhee’s tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. “But Chanhee, you have to promise me that the next time you feel like you’re drowning, you’ll reach out for help from any of us. We’ll help you and pull you out of the turbulent waters, okay? Promise me, Chanhee.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee nodded, heart bursting out of his chest. “Juyeon—”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get to finish what he was saying, because Juyeon then leaned forward and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Embers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee felt like he was floating. Juyeon’s lips against his were soft, mumbling soft nothings into Chanhee’s mouth, before pulling back just as abruptly as he leaned down with a small, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—" he was starting to move away, and Chanhee was grasping at strings to bring him back.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! Juyeon!” Chanhee yanked Juyeon by the collar, pulling him back and into a passionate kiss, one that made Chanhee’s knees weak. One of his hands reached up from Juyeon’s neck to his hair, pulling him even closer as Juyeon’s hands slid around his waist, steadying him even as the kiss intensified and his whole world shook from the ground and up to the stars.</p><p> </p><p>When it was over, Chanhee still couldn’t open his eyes. It felt like a dream, to finally have felt his alpha’s lips on his, and Chanhee didn’t want it to end or fade away like his dreams do when he opens his eyes. But Juyeon was brushing his thumb over Chanhee’s bruised lips, and Chanhee knew it wasn’t a dream—it really happened, and it happened right there in their dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon’s brows were furrowed when Chanhee finally opened his eyes, and Chanhee had to bite back a smile. “How long have you waited for that to happen?” Chanhee asked softly, going back into Juyeon’s arms like they didn’t just make out in front of their dorms’ doors. He even laughed at the thought of being seen by any member—they probably were expecting it, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Too long.” Juyeon whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding they’ve spent enough time in the cold, Chanhee led them back into the bigger dorm, where unsurprisingly, everyone was in, albeit in a half-awake state. Kevin was giving out bread to the members to keep them awake, and Jacob was posted by the telephone, ready to spring in case there was an emergency. When they saw Chanhee and Juyeon holding hands at the foyer, however, all tension left the room and Sunwoo let out a loud sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung… you look wrecked, did something happen?” Haknyeon piped up, offering his bread to Chanhee, who didn’t even realize he was starving until the bread was right in front of him. “Are you hurt? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon turned bright pink at the realization that Chanhee looked, as Haknyeon pointed out, <em>wrecked</em>, because of him and not the skirmish that happened earlier. Chanhee caught onto Juyeon’s sudden embarrassment and laughed, leaning on Juyeon with a light heart as he recounted what happened, apologizing to the members for making them worry and reiterating his promise that he will ask for help next time.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so worried, Chanhee!” Changmin then tackled him into a bone-crushing hug. “I was thinking of the most horrible—” he stopped himself with a shake of his head, preferring to keep the worse with himself instead. “I’m sorry, you know how I overthink.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, he’s safe. Juyeon’s got him.” Surprisingly, it was Younghoon who caught hold of Changmin’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. While Changmin initially tensed at the sudden physical contact, but he relaxed soon after when Younghoon squeezed his shoulder. Maybe they talked. “I know I could trust you, Juyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>They waited with the others for Sangyeon and Eric to come home, and they all slept in a huddle in the living room of one of the dorms, relief flooding their systems from knowing everyone is in close proximity. Chanhee stayed at the middle of the room, resting his head on Juyeon’s arm with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Rest didn’t come fast for him, so Chanhee spent the next hour awake and hugging the grey cat plushie, trying to comfort himself with Juyeon’s body warmth and smell. His mind was going on overdrive again, but for a different purpose that time—his stomach filled with butterflies whenever he thought back to Juyeon kissing him earlier. He only used to wonder what kissing Juyeon would feel like… but then, he wondered what being marked would be like.</p><p> </p><p>He so badly wanted to wake Juyeon up so they could talk, but Chanhee knew Juyeon needed every ounce of rest he could get, what with the Kingdom schedule looming over their heads and the constant pressure on Juyeon as the face of the group to carry the team one performance to another. Chanhee sighed in defeat and stuck his nose into the grey cat plushie, welcoming the sweet citrus scent and leaning closer to Juyeon’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee thought the curiosity of what it feels like to be marked would disappear after a few days, but it actually persisted more than he would like; especially with Juyeon’s liberating kisses snuck behind doors and curtains. Juyeon’s lips were addicting, <em>he </em>was addicting, and Chanhee was hooked. He desperately wanted to feel those lips on his skin, on his scent gland, feel Juyeon’s teeth sink down—</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go home now, little one.” Jacob poked his head into the studio, spooking Chanhee and disrupting his train of thought. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! The rest of the boys are in the lobby already, getting the food Hyunjae ordered. Sunwoo and I went to fetch you because we noticed you weren’t with us. Sunwoo’s just cleaning up the practice room.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s four a.m.?” Chanhee blinked, panicking to gather his things. “I’m sorry, hyung! I didn’t notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Jacob asked kindly, noticing how flighty Chanhee was. “Maybe I can help?”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of hesitation brought about by Chanhee wondering if Jacob would judge him. “Hyung, I want Juyeon to mark me.” He said all in one breath, to which Jacob only stared at him, shocked and a little proud, but mostly concerned with what was going on. Chanhee continued, “He’s not forcing me! If anything, I might be the one forcing him, actually—but hyung, I really want to be marked by him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re on suppressants… how will your body even react to it?” Jacob sounded worried—and he had every right to be. Chanhee didn’t even know himself if it was possible or how his body would react, but he desperately wanted it. “Also, marking is a life-long commitment, Chanhee. Are you sure? I think you need to see Doctor Park first.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee bit his lip. “What if she says I shouldn’t be marked?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor’s orders will be followed, Chan-ah.” Jacob patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I may not understand how badly you want to be marked, but I’m here as a voice of reason that Juyeon would never mark you if it has the possibility of putting you in danger, okay? Still, you should go talk to him about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What took so long?” Sunwoo was yawning by the entrance of the elevator. He looked grumpy, but Chanhee knew from experience that the younger was just tired from their long hours of practicing. Chanhee ruffled Sunwoo’s hair as they stepped into the elevator, thinking about what Jacob told him to do. Should he talk to Juyeon first or to Doctor Park? Would he even follow orders?</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee snorted to himself. Since when was he such a rule-breaker?</p><p> </p><p>He sat beside Juyeon in one of the vans leading them home, incessantly pressing his nose against Juyeon’s scent gland. It was thankfully dark, so the other members with them couldn’t see, but Juyeon was having none of it. He pulled away slightly to raise an eyebrow at Chanhee, who in turn just pouted and tried to nestle next to him again.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Juyeon asked in a whisper, so the other boys won’t be able to hear them.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you mark me?” Chanhee actually blurted out. He didn’t think he’d have it in him to be the one to initiate the talk about marking and commitment, but here they are. Chanhee waited for Juyeon to process what he just said, staring at the taller boy with wide eyes, looking for a hint of emotion in those dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon then beamed at him after a few seconds. “Of course. But…” Juyeon wrapped an arm around Chanhee, bringing him closer to peck his temple lovingly. “Not now, not when we’re both on medicine. We’re always around other people, Chanhee, so maybe it’s not yet the time for you to be marked officially.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Officially?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can still call you my boyfriend.” Juyeon grinned wolfishly, knocking their foreheads together gently. “I’m ashamed to say I kinda forgot I still needed to ask you, but you beat me to it, and I’m happy it turned this way anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee turned bright red. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this… I wasn’t supposed to just randomly ask you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you did anyway. Thank you.” Juyeon chuckled, the noise drowned out by Sangyeon and Younghoon talking in the background, but somehow was still audible. “I’ll mark you, Chanhee. When the time is right, I promise. For now, I’m content with being able to call you my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>And, Chanhee realized, he was too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Fantasia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // lots of fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restrictions for their lockdown gradually lessened until Chanhee was given the go signal to finally be able to leave the company building without a whole bunch of buff bodyguards around him at all times. Of course, the first thing he did was ask Juyeon out on a date—to which Juyeon giddily accepted and almost knocked Chanhee over with the force of the hug and kisses he bestowed upon the younger.</p><p> </p><p>The date Chanhee had planned wasn’t the most romantic, nor was it just sloppy—Juyeon deserved better than that. He opted to calling a friend he once worked for—a meat restaurant he really liked, to reserve a private room. His friend was more than happy to accept, having missed Chanhee, and told him she was preparing the best meats to serve them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Noona, please! It’s just us!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Shut up and let me fangirl!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>On the day of the date, Juyeon was so excited, he was clumsily knocking things over in his nervousness until Chanhee showed up at the other dorm dressed in a comfortable sweater and denim shorts and looking like every amazing daydream Juyeon has ever had. Juyeon had stood still like a statue for over a minute, just staring at Chanhee, before Haknyeon had enough and pushed his hyung towards the waiting boy at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit acting like it’s your first ever date, Juy. I remember seeing you off on your dates before.” Chanhee rolled his eyes, but was actually deeply flattered that Juyeon looked so beguiled by him. “Seriously, what’s up with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t believe I’m finally on a date with the person I’ve been having a crush on since I laid eyes on him, okay? Stop making fun of me.” Juyeon pouted, shrinking into himself at the sudden confession coming from him. Chanhee laughed at the sheepishness he was witnessing, and pressed a kiss on Juyeon’s cheek, as soft and gentle as he could. Juyeon melted even further, turning a dark red, and Chanhee gloated in victory that <em>he </em>was the one who made Lee Juyeon shy.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t hold hands until they were in the company’s car on the way to the restaurant, but when they did, Juyeon held onto him tightly, swiping his thumb over Chanhee’s knuckles and feeling like he was never going to let go. Manager Seo, who driving, shot them a teasing look from the rearview mirror, to which Chanhee pretended to not see as he laid his head on Juyeon’s shoulder, eliminating any distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Fans have been noticing that you two have been very close lately.” Manager Seo teased even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Noona, please.” Chanhee hid his face into Juyeon’s shoulder. Juyeon merely laughed the teasing off, even going as far as suggesting that TheBs were smart and probably already know, to which Manager Seo agreed whole heartedly. Chanhee whined in protest, still shy at the prospect of coming out, but his heart was full when he thought of the fans accepting their relationship and even supporting it.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the restaurant, where the owner was already waiting for them, directing them to enter through the back door where only employees are allowed, and showing them where their private room was. To Chanhee’s surprise and embarrassment, his friend had pasted cut-out hearts everywhere in the room, making it look like a Valentine’s day vomit and would make even Cupid shy to enter the room.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon, however, was giddy. He profusely thanked Chanhee’s friend, not only for the setting, but also for taking care of Chanhee before. Chanhee had to drag his boyfriend away from the door and into the room itself, sitting them both on the soft pillows on the floor surrounding the low-lying table already laden with raw meat and scrumptious side dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy~” Chanhee’s friend winked at them before leaving. “By the way, just press that button over there if you guys need refills or some sort so you don’t have to leave the room and risk getting seen. We’re kind of reaching peak hour in thirty or so minutes, so better safe than sorry. Don’t worry, the walls are soundproof… in case, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Noona!” Chanhee covered his blushing face with his hands while Juyeon just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>They were left alone after that, and while Chanhee was expecting it to be awkward, he was pleasantly surprised that Juyeon was ultra-comfortable to be with on a formal date. He thought they would fumble around and be shy and be exactly what Chanhee’s embarrassed to be, but there they were, taking turns diligently cooking the samgyup meat and feeding each other the side dishes ahead of time.</p><p> </p><p>“Try this one with this.” Juyeon held out a glazed sweet potato with his chopsticks. “Try it with the seasoned soybean sprouts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, but no.” Chanhee pushed the chopsticks from his face. “Okay, I have no idea how dates go, and it’s kind of awkward for us since we already know pretty much everything about each other, even our toothbrushes’ colors, so I’d like to suggest we ask each other the silliest things we could think of. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go first?” Juyeon asked, shoving the food he had offered Chanhee into his own mouth. When Chanhee nodded for him to do so, Juyeon grinned, almost evilly. “When was the first time you think you’ve had feelings for me? Like, the positive ones—a crush or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stared at him, a little bit confused and a little bit shy. “That’s not a silly question.”</p><p> </p><p>“My bad. I still want an answer, though.” Juyeon didn’t even look embarrassed at being so blunt. Instead, he just stared back at Chanhee, liptails curling up in a charming manner that Chanhee didn’t know he was confessing until the words stumbled out of his mouth in a word vomit that barely made any sense:</p><p> </p><p>“I never really knew when it happened, but I just kind of woke up one day wondering what it would be like to kiss you or something. I never told anyone, not even Changmin, because I was scared since you know, you’re an alpha and I’m an omega—so what if it was just my hormones? Which didn’t make sense because I’m always on suppressants so there’s no way my hormones are influencing my feelings for you so I really hope you don’t question how I feel because I swear if this isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon blinked at him, bathing in silence for at least a minute as he tried to absorb the absolute mess of a rambling Chanhee had just done. Then, slowly, he smiled. He reached across the table, careful to be away from the heat of the tabletop stove, to hold Chanhee’s hand. Gently and firmly, he pressed down, interlocking their fingers in a sign of promise.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never question you, Chanhee. You’re the bravest and most honest person I know, I trust you with everything.” Juyeon’s voice was sincere and soft. “If you want to know how I knew I was falling in love with you, you only need to look back at my phone’s photos. Younghoonie-hyung pointed out that I started taking more and more pictures of you, to the point where my gallery was once just you napping on the sofa with drool on the pillow—”</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon! That’s kind of creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look breathtaking even when asleep, babe, don’t worry.” The pet name rolled off Juyeon’s tongue like magic, and Chanhee suddenly felt very weak at the knees even though he was sitting down. He blushed a bright red, looking away from Juyeon, who used his other hand to gently grab ahold of Chanhee’s chin and bring their gazes together again.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon, the meat’s going to be burn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely realized I love you when I saved you from that camera man, though.” Juyeon continued, not minding the warning. “I was so scared, Chanhee. Not of losing a member, a friend, or whatever. I was scared of losing <em>you.</em> Seeing another person hold you felt so wrong, felt so… I don’t know how to describe it other than <em>negative</em>, but Chanhee, I would never forgive myself if I lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee’s heart melted at Juyeon’s confession, though he had heard it a dozen times before. It never failed to make his heart flutter and butterflies to suddenly appear in his stomach. A warm feeling of contentment and just <em>love</em> settled over Chanhee, and he beamed at Juyeon; his alpha, his prince, his soul mate.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden smell of burned meat snapped the two out of their gooey staring, and Chanhee panicked enough to try to save the food whilst Juyeon laughed, saying it was worth it. He decided to abandon his place opposite of and crept towards Chanhee’s side, setting himself down beside his boyfriend with their knees touching.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re clingy, have I ever told you that?” Chanhee asked, sighing at the batch of fresh, ruined meat in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t want me any other way.” Juyeon teased, resting their temples together before pressing a quick peck on Chanhee’s soft cheek. With a moment’s hesitation, Juyeon decided to turn the fire off and suddenly lock his lips with Chanhee’s, much to the younger’s actual pleasant surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee giggled into the kisses, pushing Juyeon away playfully. The rest of the date went by peacefully, with them ordering and eating more than they could handle and Chanhee had started complaining of nausea from too much food. Juyeon insisted they go home right there and then, thanking Chanhee’s friend before they leapt onto Manager Seo’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t keep me waiting. How was the date?” were Changmin’s first words when Chanhee had finished his business in the bathroom and was settling down to rest. His phone was flooded with Juyeon asking if he was okay, and Chanhee hit a quick ‘I’m fine, don’t worry, love.’ before succumbing to Changmin pleading with him to spill.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie, please, I just came from the toilet.” Changhee complained, flopping down on his bed. “but it was nice. It’s just like a normal eat out with the other members, except for some kisses and hand holding. Juyeon’s really sweet when he wants to be sweet, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin didn’t look satisfied with the synthesized version of Chanhee’s story, so he decided to go ask Juyeon instead, announcing the claim that since he himself was single, he needed to live vicariously through his best friends’ romance instead. Chanhee wondered if Changmin was purposely making Younghoon, who was hanging out with Jacob in the living room, hear it.</p><p> </p><p>                  <em>“You really should go talk to Changmin.” Jacob noted the sudden interest Younghoon was looking at the younger with.</em></p><p>
  <em>                  “No, hyung… I don’t think it’s the right time yet.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon came to Chanhee’s room a little later, when Chanhee was about to fall asleep. Changmin was still out, probably playing with Haknyeon, so they had the room to themselves. It was the first time Juyeon went to Chanhee and not the other way around, so he gingerly sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Chanhee to acknowledge him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee rolled his eyes and prodded Juyeon’s ticklish side with a socked foot. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I just missed you.” Juyeon shied away from the poking limb before realizing he could just catch Chanhee’s foot to prevent further tickling. “Changmin’s threw a pillow at me—rather forcefully, I might add—because he concluded that I wanted to end the date early. But I was just worried about your stomach…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very sweet and considerate of you.” Chanhee praised, patting the space beside him so Juyeon could get over his awkwardness and come snuggle with him. Once they were in position and Chanhee was comfortably nestled into Juyeon’s side as they watched cooking videos on Juyeon’s phone, Chanhee surprised the older boy by kissing his jaw, right above the scent gland.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just very happy with you right now.” Chanhee admitted, shyly hiding his face on the crook of Juyeon’s neck. Being honest always took a toll on Chanhee, but the way Juyeon held him tighter with the promise of not judging, made Chanhee feel secure and ready to blurt his entire heart out for this one man.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon was the first to fall asleep—he always does, and Chanhee took the time to admire his boyfriend, his lover, his <em>alpha</em>. Juyeon had always been handsome in Chanhee’s eyes, and anyone would be blind to say otherwise, but right there, in the silence and privacy of just them two, Chanhee allowed himself to take some more steps forward and admit that Juyeon was ethereal.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring.” Juyeon suddenly piped up, eyes still closed. Chanhee wondered for a second if Juyeon was sleep talking, but the sudden hand on the small of Chanhee’s back told him otherwise. “What is it? Do I have a booger on my face that I didn’t get to wipe earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Chanhee shoved Juyeon but went right back in anyway. “Nothing. You’re very handsome, do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Still with closed eyes, Juyeon cheekily smiled, making Chanhee snort when Juyeon answered with a proud, “I know I am.” Chanhee cackled out loud at the audacity, only to abruptly stop when Juyeon maneuvered them so he was hovering over Chanhee and caging the younger with his strong arms and legs, holding him under with restriction.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I told you that you, Choi Chanhee, are absolutely gorgeous?” Juyeon whispered before locking their lips together. Chanhee gasped into the kiss, not really expecting the sudden move of affection, but his hands flew to Juyeon’s shoulders anyway, grasping on for dear life as Juyeon deepened the kiss and pressed his body down—</p><p> </p><p>A sudden scream cut their moment off as Changmin suddenly banged the door on his way out. He had apparently walked in on the rather intense making out and got horrified, but his best friend’s sanity wasn’t exactly what Chanhee was worrying about at the moment. He had accidentally bit Juyeon’s lip in surprise and now the older boy was suffering from a cut lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Chanhee squeaked, sitting up in alarm. “Do you need ice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee… did you take your medicine?” Juyeon slowly asked, not at all minding the pain on his lip. “You smell extremely strongly today and I almost got you to second base—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t continue that.” Chanhee slapped a hand over Juyeon’s injured mouth. “Oh, sorry! And I’m supposed to take my meds later tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon just chuckled, but he looked stern. “Chanhee, you need to take those meds now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee grumbled in reply, but he complied, sitting down beside Juyeon as he swallowed the pink pill. They sat in silence for a few moments before Juyeon sighed and reached over to hold Chanhee’s hand, interlocking their fingers together. Chanhee responded by laying his head on Juyeon’s shoulder, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin killed the mood.” Chanhee muttered, a little bitter.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, it was a good thing he did.” Juyeon laughed, sounding very relieved. “I could smell you more strongly than ever, and I don’t think I could have stopped myself if it went on for a bit longer. I don’t think you could’ve stopped yourself either. Changmin’s timing was perfect and I should always remember to tell you to drink medicine on Saturdays.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked down. “I hate taking meds. I just want to be normal. I feel normal when I’m with you, Juyeon. I don’t think I’m an omega when I’m with you, and I think that’s because I just love you and you love me back… but I sometimes truly wish I was a beta instead…”</p><p> </p><p>“I will never get tired of telling you that you’re normal, Chan.” Juyeon bumped their heads together. “Because you are. It doesn’t matter what your secondary sex is. I don’t care about that. You’re normal, Chanhee. Taking meds doesn’t mean you’re any different.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt his eyes water at the sincerity he could feel from Juyeon’s little speech. Juyeon smiled at him, moving away to wipe the stray tears that managed to roll down Chanhee’s cheeks. “Juy…” Chanhee caught Juyeon’s hands on his cheeks, holding him close and still. “Thank you. I still might not believe that I’m normal, but with you… with the rest of the boys… maybe one day I can finally say that I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be with you every step of the way.” Juyeon promised, pecking Chanhee’s forehead. “Now, I really need something cold for my lips, so do you want to accompany me into the kitchen and face the embarrassment from everyone because Changmin has definitely already told them he caught us making out.”</p><p> </p><p>With a laugh, Chanhee nodded, interlocking their fingers and blushing when they were immediately met with teasing looks from the members hanging out in the living room. Even Younghoon was shooting him cheeky little grins, and that was enough for Chanhee to finally break out into a smile himself, inching closer to Juyeon and ignoring how Eric was fake-gagging somewhere to Jacob’s right. Juyeon fixed him a small smile once they were alone in the kitchen. “So… Choi Chanhee, do you take responsibility for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“One day,” Chanhee pressed the icepack onto Juyeon’s lip as gently as he could. “One day, I’ll throw my medicine away. One day, you’ll mark me and make me yours forever. One day, I’ll be a Mr. Lee-Choi, or whatever. And I can’t wait for that day, Juyeon-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me kiss you again.” Juyeon threatened jokingly, pressing his lips on Chanhee’s knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no.” Chanhee pulled away. “No kisses until that cut is healed, Mr. Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have that much self control, please.” Juyeon snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee just smiled back. He knew he didn’t, and he’d probably be asking for kisses not even an hour later, but what mattered was that in the moment, Choi Chanhee was with Lee Juyeon, and they were in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end~ Thank you so much for the surprisingly massive support on the fic! I hope everyone who read this liked and enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!</p><p>There will be more JuNew to come! Very soon, too!</p><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>[ALSO PLEASE STREAM AND VOTE FOR THE BOYZ ON KINGDOM]</p><p>[Twitter: @juyeonieee]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am back with yet another JuNew fic!</p><p>- This is going to have no smut, please be advised.<br/>- I will add trigger warnings on the notes if needed, but please comment if I somehow missed your triggers!<br/>- I'm trying to make this as comprehensible as possible, but if you're confused about something, just ask me in the comments!<br/>- As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>